Pablo Garza vs. Mark Hominick
Mark Hominick retired after the fight. The Fight The first round began. Garza landed a right early. He landed a jab there. Hominick landed a leg kick and ate one and landed a hard one and blocked a flying knee and a high kick. 4:35. Garza landed a right to the body. 4:15. Hominick landed a right. Hominick blocked a high kick as the crowd chanted his name, landed two leg kicks. 4:00 remaining. Garza landed a right uppercut. Garza landed an inside kick there. Hominick landed a four or five punch combo there and ate a knee to the body. 3:30. Garza landed a leg kick. Garza landed a jab and ate a leg kick. 3:15. Hominick blocked a high kick. 3:00 remaining. Hominick landed a one-two. Garza landed a nice leg kick there. Hominick landed a left to the liver. A stiff jab for him. 2:35 as Garza landed an inside kick and an outside high kick and ate a right there. Hominick rocked him with a counter right, 2:15. Hominick blocked a high kick. Hominick landed a leg kick stuffing a single and got a throw to half-guard. 2:00. Garza regained guard, worked for an armbar. Hominick slammed him. He escaped landing a left and another there. 1:35 with another left. Another. Two to the body, another to the head, to the body. Body. 1:15 as they stood and Hominick stuffed a single and ate a body knee. 1:00. Hominick landed a leg kick and dropped him with a nasty left hook to the body and a left hook upstairs, kneed the body, hard lefts to the body, Garza stood. Another left to the liver. 35. Hominick's cut, he ate a right there, cut under the left eye, he ate a left. Garza landed two right uppercuts, kneed the body, ate one, clinch. Bad cut. 15. Garza worked a single. Garza landed a right elbow, left, right, kneed the body, break. The first round ended, what a war. The crowd roared. 10-9 Garza but very close. "You had him done, you can't let him recover like that, he was done. Where's your mouthpiece?" Hominick's corner said. "It's in his mouth," Rogan said. The second round began. Garza missed a spinning high kick and landed a leg kick. Hominick landed a left to the body. Garza landed a body kick. 4:35. Hominick landed a right. He blocked a high kick. Garza got a double, they rolled, Garza had the back, turned to the butterflies, guard. 4:15. 4:00. Garza landed a nice right elbow there nicely. He defended an armbar. 3:35. Garza landed two rights to the body, a right elbow. 3:15 as Garza landed a left elbow. He defended an armbar. 3:00. Garza landed two left elbows, another and a right elbow. 2:35. Garza landed a left elbow. His mouth is bleeding I think now. 2:15. Garza landed a right elbow and a left, defended an armbar there. And an omoplata. 2:00. Hominick is cut under both eyes. Garza landed a left elbow. A right elbow. 1:35. The crowd chanted Hominick, he worked an omoplata, Garza stepped over. Back to guard. 1:15. Garza landed two left elbows and a right elbow and another. 1:00. A sharp pair of left elbows. Garza landed a left and a right, lefts to the body. A left elbow. A hard left elbow. A hard right elbow. 35. Hominick's face is all swollen up, wiped at his eyes. A sharp left elbow, a big one, five slicing ones and another. 15. Another left elbow. Rogan echoed me, 'slicing.' The second round ended, 10-8 Garza IMO. Damn Hominick's face is a mess as Rogan said as I typed it. "Now he's got confidence, you've got to go to town on him. Keep your hands up." Garza was saying he thought he won the first. The third round began. Hominick blocked a high kick and ate an inside kick. Nice head movement from Hominick. A left to the body there. 4:35 as Garza landed a right to the body. A hard leg kick and ate a right counter. Hominick landed a right and stuffed a single to the clinch, breaking. 4:15. Hominick landed a right and a left hook there. He's stalking, blocked a high kick. Garza got a nice double with 4:00. Garza landed a right elbow. A left elbow. 3:35. Garza landed two short left elbows. Two lefts to body, left elbow, defended an omoplata and armbar. 3:15. Garza landed four short left hammerfists there. 3:00 with a left elbow. Another and another and another. Garza defended a leglock. He landed a left. 2:35. Garza landed a left hammerfist. 2:15. 2:00. Hominick palm striking the side of Garza's head with the right. Garza landed a big left elbow. Ouch dude. 1:35. Garza landed a right hammerfist. A left. 1:15. Garza landed a left hammerfist. Hominick stood eating a knee, sprawled a double, rolled for an omoplata to half-guard, ugh. 1:00. Garza landed a right elbow. Garza defended the sweep. 35 as Garza landed two lefts there. Two right hammerfists. Garza landed two rights and a left back to guard, defended an armbar slamming out. 10. Garza landed two right elbows, the third round ended, 10-8 Garza. The Canadian crowd booed. O.o 30-25 Garza IMO, he looks emotional. 29-27, 30-26 and 29-28 UD for Garza. Hominick applauded. He was very sportsmanlike, they hugged.